


深夜排球馆

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 捆绑play排球网playspanking岩泉一认为及川彻需要受点教训，而这次，他不会再因为他的撒娇求饶放过他，绝对不会
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	深夜排球馆

“小岩，啊痛痛痛，抓轻一点。”

“不要，又被我抓到你在这里偷练，跟我回去。”

岩泉拖着刚溜出来练习就被他逮到的及川走回去，而及川就像个小屁孩一样一屁股跌坐在地上，抱着排球网网柱不放手：“再练一会嘛。”

岩泉看着这个已经18岁的幼稚鬼坐在地上耍赖，被他气笑了。他解开了还系在自己校服领子上的领带，隐约露出衬衫里面结实有力的胸肌，问道：“你真的不想回去？”

及川坐在排球场的木地板上抬头看着自家幼驯染。察觉到岩泉似乎生气了，他尝试用他惯用的卖娇招数，歪着头眨了眨他的双眼，希望能缓和岩泉的怒火。即使在室内单调的白炽灯下，他那双眼也像一对晶莹剔透的琥珀。

但岩泉不为所动：“那我们就在这待一会。”他的声音低沉而危险。

他把及川拉了起来，将其两只手连着球网用领带绑在一起，及川意识到大事不妙，挣了挣手，却已经被牢牢捆住了。

“小岩……”事情无法掌握在自己手中的感觉让及川有些不安，但是想到身后的人是岩泉，他又放下了心，只一味撒着娇叫唤：“小岩，你生气啦？”

他转过头，看见岩泉正站在他身侧后，又用张扬细碎的棕发去蹭岩泉的肩头：“小岩不要生气了好不好？”

他的声音听起来又可怜又可爱，眨巴着那对小刷子一样的睫毛，轻轻刷在岩泉的心底。为此，岩泉不得不第一万次地提醒自己：及川彻就是个拥有着漂亮外表的大魔王，要是听信了他的话后悔的只会是自己。

他狠了下心，将及川压在排球网上，决定给他一点教训。

岩泉轻易地扒下及川只是用松紧带固定的运动裤，露出里面印满牛奶面包的白底可爱内裤，他嗤笑了一声，接着毫不留情地脱下及川的最后一层遮羞衣物。

自己两瓣屁股就这样被脱下内裤曝光在公共场合，即使知道夜晚的排球馆通常除了他和岩泉没人会来，一向不知羞耻的及川脸颊上也忍不住飘上了两片红晕。但很快，他又恢复成平时那副欠揍的样子，回头不知死活地调笑岩泉：“小岩想做了吗，大晚上来排球馆找我就想着这种事？”

“本来是不想的。”岩泉将自己衬衫袖子撸到了最上面，他胳膊上隆起的肌肉如同坚硬的石头，一直是及川认为岩泉身上最性感的部位之一，充满着雄性气息的魅力。

岩泉像一头潜伏在猎物身后的狼，事实上，如果要将岩泉比作狼，那么他一定是狼群中的那只头狼，最可靠、最有力、最凶猛的那只。及川与岩泉并肩作战过许多次，深知他能够带给敌人或猎物什么样的压力，而岩泉平时在及川面前就像一只被驯服了的猛兽，但当这只猛兽向自己露出尖锐的牙齿时……

及川不由自已地欣赏起了岩泉的压迫感和充满力量的肌肉，他伸出脚向后轻轻勾了勾岩泉的小腿，白瘦的脚踝在岩泉的肌肤上来回摩挲着，诱惑头狼来将他吃干抹净。

“操。”岩泉受不住地蹦出了句脏话。但他知道自己首先应该做什么，而不是满足这个混蛋。

他粗暴却又不失温柔地摆弄着及川，让他的手搭在球网，劲瘦的腰身下沉，屁股翘起。

“小岩喜欢后入我吗，真野蛮❤”及川回过头给了岩泉一个甜腻又欠揍的wink。

岩泉思考了一会是否要用自己的皮带将及川的嘴绑起来让他不再说话，但算了，这个也许可以留到下次，接下来的这段时间，他更希望能听到及川的声音。

“啪！”屁股被狠狠拍打的声音在空旷的排球馆里回荡着。

随着岩泉一巴掌，及川的屁股上迅速浮现出了一片红痕，雪白的臀肉还在余波下震颤着，像块可怜而Q弹的奶冻。

“小一……”及川似乎被吓到了，他的眼角微微红润，转过头来可怜巴巴地看着岩泉，那眼神看起来是真的乞求而不是平时他惯用来伪装的伎俩。

这似乎对及川来说太过了，及川长大后就再没受过这个，也许他从没受过这个。毕竟从他小时候起，他就深知如何利用自己可爱的外表撒娇求饶逃过大多数惩罚。但正是岩泉想要的，给这个不懂得爱惜自己的笨蛋一点真正的教训。岩泉不得不再次告诉自己，撒娇对他没用，起码现在没用。

岩泉再次高高地抬起手，然后重重地拍在及川那两瓣已经透着粉的软肉上，当然，他特意控制了自己的力气，他毕竟不想第二天及川还哀嚎着岩泉的所作所为然后借此对他使唤来使唤去（实际上这是不可能的，大魔王及川不会放过任何一个撒娇使唤人的机会）。

及川臀肉那软绵的触感仿佛要吸引着他的手溶下去似的。不得不说，相比及川修长劲瘦的身材，他的屁股显得肉很多。

“下次还偷偷练习吗？”他讨厌要将自己逼到极限直到崩溃才能满足的及川，但更讨厌对此无能为力的自己。

“好痛！小岩，小一，阿一，呜呜呜……”及川却避而不答，只是撒娇喊痛，一遍一遍地喊着岩泉的小名，好像这样岩泉就能放过他似的。他是真的羞耻极了，每被打一次，双手就收紧抓着球网，手指骨节在黑色的球网上突出显得更白。他的身体也随着臀上的肉轻轻颤抖着。岩泉把及川的上衣撩起到胸上，欣赏着他整片都冒着粉色的背和随着颤抖似乎振翅欲飞的肩胛骨。

骗子，他想。如果真的像及川嘴上说的那么痛，那他又怎么会在岩泉每次拍他屁股时不自觉地将腰下沉，摇着屁股迎合呢。还是头倔驴，也许他受到的教训还不够。

岩泉的双手顺着摸到前面，及川那处已经兴奋得挺立。他在及川的包里找到了运动绷带，撕下一段将硬挺的顶端包住，防止及川等下被玩弄得太快高潮。

“阿一，不要绑住我那……”及川带着哭腔的声音从前面传来。但岩泉知道，他需要这个。

岩泉因为练习排球而布着茧的粗糙手掌用力拍打着及川通红的屁股，及川的屁股像个熟透了的桃子，皮薄肉软，似乎只要轻轻一按，便能从里面渗出汁液似的。事实也是如此，岩泉伸手探索着他臀缝深处的幽穴，果然已经湿透了。

“你的粉丝们知道你是个这么淫荡的人吗，只是被幼驯染打屁股就能骚得流水？”岩泉很少在性爱中说话，但现在不是平常的情况，他的心在怒火和欲火上煎烤着。

很明显，及川喜欢这个。在岩泉说出这句话后，他明显感受到自己探入及川小穴里的手指被收缩着夹了一下，像是个迫不及待的邀请。

不知羞耻。岩泉有些生气地将手指抽出，那粉嫩的穴口马上饥渴似的一翕一合，期待着被再次入侵。岩泉猛地拍在及川臀肉和小穴周围，及川发出一声又疼又爽的猫一样的叫春，小穴被些微的疼痛刺激得更加兴奋了，竟喷出了一股透明的液体。

即使是及川也忍不住为自己的淫荡害羞，他毕竟只是个高中生，也从来没有过被人训诫到高潮的经历。及川修长而覆着薄薄一层肌肉的双腿因为高潮略微弯曲，微微颤抖着。他已经站不直了，勉强靠着被绑在网上的手和岩泉的支撑站立。

小穴周围是一片晶莹湿润的痕迹，岩泉解开自己裤子前面的纽扣，拉下拉链将已经硬得发烫的那物掏出来，顶在那里，带着不可阻挡的趋势插入了翕张的小穴。

及川那处已经从里到外都是湿漉漉的了，因此插入变得很容易，像是捅入一颗软烂多汁的桃子，汁水四溅，内里却又紧紧地包裹着岩泉的性器。

在被彻底占有的那一瞬，及川恍惚间觉得自己不再是这匹头狼的驯兽师，而只是他身下的一只雌兽。岩泉的囊袋拍在他被打得通红的屁股上，发出肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

显然，这样被粗暴占有的性爱让及川爽极了，他被肏得全身都软了，靠着岩泉桎梏在他胯上的手勉强维持着姿势，嘴上也再说不出成句的话，只能发出几声急促的淫叫和喘息。

及川的小穴就像又湿又热又紧的巢穴，岩泉控制不住地想顶到最深处。想占有这个混蛋，想撕裂他的倔强与固执，想入侵他的心里最深处。

激烈的冲撞让排球网柱似乎都有些支撑不稳，“哐啷哐啷”的晃动声回荡在排球馆里。及川的手无力地随着身后的冲击在领带和球网间拉扯着。

“小岩，我的手，好痛，呜呜呜……”

岩泉在失控的边缘一下被拉了回来，清醒了过来，就看到及川被绑在网上磨得发红的手腕。他心软了，后悔地亲了亲及川的耳后，用自己最温柔的动作解开及川被缚住的双手，将他转了个身，让他背靠在球网上。还埋在甬道内里的肉棒随着转身轻易地擦过穴里的敏感点，让及川的小穴不自觉地一阵缩紧。

及川真是个爱哭鬼，明明只是稍微遭了一点痛，就哭得好像受了天大的委屈。他的眼睛红的像个兔子，岩泉轻轻吻了吻他的泪痕。

可他又是头倔驴，真正重要的事，哪怕心里快崩溃了，也从不说出口。但岩泉从来都知道这一切。他知道他心底的不安与焦躁，却不知道该怎么做，只能尽可能地用自己的方式，温柔又笨拙地照顾着及川。

岩泉放慢了插入的节奏，一边温柔地占有着及川，一边怜惜地舔着他手腕上的浅浅红痕，低声说了句对不起。

他心底的怜惜之情多得快要满溢出来了，“彻。”我究竟该拿你怎么办。

及川听出了后半句，他纯洁地亲了亲岩泉地嘴，只是将两人的唇轻轻按在一起，随后就分开，说道：“我喜欢小岩，也喜欢小岩总是管着我。”

这可是平常岩泉听不到的话，大部分的时候及川只会嘲讽他个老妈子。及川不等岩泉的回应，便轻笑着将两条长腿都缠在他身上，将两人的距离拉得更近，要求岩泉抱着他肏弄。

这下及川身上所有重量都只靠着岩泉支撑了，重力作用下使得岩泉的性器进入得很深，及川的腿将岩泉的腰缠得很紧，但更紧的是他那处被肏到红肿泥泞的小穴。

岩泉将手伸进及川的衬衫里，回忆着之前性爱里及川教予他的技巧，揉捏着及川饱满的胸肌。与大多数人的认知不同，其实胸肌十分柔软，像是刚从烤箱里新鲜出炉的被烤得松软的牛奶面包，稍用力一按便会被手指揉捏成各种形状，然而一松手又回弹到原形。岩泉一颗一颗解开了及川的衬衫，那两团被蹂躏得布满了红痕的乳肉便在日光灯下显露了出来，上面还缀着对早已挺立的红樱，正等待着岩泉的抚慰。

抱着的姿势很方便岩泉舔舐那亟需安慰的两点乳尖，他只需微微一低头，及川就迫不及待地挺着胸将乳粒送到岩泉嘴里，乞求他的疼爱。

岩泉一边疼爱着及川的乳粒，一边将他压在排球网上深深顶弄着。抽插带来的水声在寂静的排球馆里显得格外清晰而淫靡。

他只是毫无章法地向里面肏弄着，一味地加快速度捣弄及川最深处的敏感点。他知道及川能承受这个，并且想要这个。

快感不断地在两人激烈的动作中堆叠着，及川像在大海里不断被海浪抛起又冲下，承受岩泉凶猛的顶撞，十个脚趾都被刺激到紧紧蜷着。他的指甲也深深地嵌入了岩泉的背，在岩泉肌肉隆起的背上留下一道道红痕。

岩泉被这用力的挠弄刺激得更加发狠，不顾小穴已经痉挛的内壁，蹂躏着及川最柔软的深处。

“嗯……啊❤”及川被岩泉的力气碾压着骚穴深处的花心，只能发出断断续续的喘息。而岩泉也和他一样，只是闷着声肏弄着，两人的呼吸在交错间逐渐同步。下身在两人肉碰肉的摩擦间越来越热，及川的那处已经到了极限，止不住地收缩绞紧了性器，一股股液体喷在了性器的顶端。

岩泉一个深顶，将性器重重地撞在花心处，终于在高潮了的小穴里爆发出了大量精液，将及川的肚子灌得胀满。

直到及川从高潮中回过神来，才意识到自己前面性器还被用绷带绑着，便光靠后面达到了高潮。岩泉急忙将他没人关心的被束缚住的性器解开，那可怜的东西涨得通红，顶端渗出了一些液体，却是射不出来了。

及川哭诉着自己前面后面都被小岩玩坏了，岩泉心里也有些许愧疚，只能红着脸摸着鼻子亲亲及川的脸。然而及川却趁不注意抢过岩泉的领带，将他的双手绑在一起，回给他一个淘气的wink和坏坏的笑：“现在到我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 事实是小岩又心软了然后大魔王就又翻身做主人啦(づ￣ 3￣)づ


End file.
